where do you from?
by dway.kiryu
Summary: "ini.. " tiba-tiba sakura melihat kembali kejadian 7 tahun lalu yang pernah ia alami sama persis seperti sekarang. Karna ia heran dan penasaran cahaya apa dan berasal dari mana. Ia langsung berlari turun menuju halaman belakang rumahnya..
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto **

** masashi kishimoto**

**Fanfiction by dway kiryu**

**Where do you from?**

Swing.. swing.. swing… swing…. Terdengar suara aneh yang belum pernah kami dengar sebelumnya dari sebuah gudang tidak terpakai di belakang rumah seorang gadis kecil berambut pink pendek yang malam itu terbangun karna cahaya aneh yang sangat silau terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"_um.. silau.. " _ perlahan gadis berumur 9 tahun itu membuka matanya.

"_cahaya apa itu? " _ gadis kecil itu perlahan mendekati jendela kamarnya dan membuka hordeng sambil menutupi matanya dari silau nya cahaya itu..

Bruk…

Tok.. tok..

"_sakura.. bangunlah, ini sudah pagi. Kau harus bergegas mandi dan sarapan.. "_

_"um… ibu.. ini sudah pagi yah?" _ gadis itu mengusap matanya dan prelahan duduk.

"_ um.. kenapa aku tidur disini.. ?" _ gadis itu bingung dan teringat kejadian semalam

-xx - -

"_sakura, kau sudah selesai bersiap-siap?"_

_"iyah.. "_

_"ayo kemari. Dan makan sarapanmu, baru kau berangkat kesekolah bersama ayah mu.. "_

_"um.. " _sakura menganggukkan kepala nya.

"_ada apa sakura? Kenapa kau makan dengan perlahan seperti itu?"_

_"mm.. tidak. Aku hanya teringat kejadian semalam. "_

_"kenapa memangnya?"_

_"entahlah ibu, aku juga sulit mengingatnya. Sepertinya semalam aku melihat cahaya yang sangat silau dari jendela. Dan aku meliha seperti ada bebrapa orang didalam cahaya itu.."_

_"apa? Mana mungkin. Ibu terjaga hingga malam tapi ibu tidak melihat apapun. Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi.. cepat habiskan sarapanmu.. "_

_"mm.. itu bukan mimpi bu.. aku benar-benar merasa bahwa itu nyata.. "_

_"baiklah.. sekarang habiskan dulu sarapanmu dan berangkat dengan ayahmu.. "_

_"um.. " _ dengan pelan sakura menganggukkan kepalanya .

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah sakura terus saja memikirkan tentang kejadian semalam itu..

**7 tahun kemudian**

"_um.. kenapa tiba-tiba aku insomnia begini..?" _ sakura mengomel sendiri dikamarnya karena besok ia harus ujian namun sampai larut malam, dia belum juga bisa tidur.

Dia berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil menghitung domba agar cepat lelah dan tertidur. Saat ia mulai memejamkan matanya..

Swing… swing… swing…

"_akh.. apa lagi sih. Baru aku mau mulai terpejam. Suara apa sih.. " _ sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

_"au.. silau.. ada apa sih?" _sakura perlahan mendekati jendelanya yang terkena pancaran sinar tersebut..

"_ini.. " _ tiba-tiba sakura melihat kembali kejadian 7 tahun lalu yang pernah ia alami sama persis seperti sekarang. Karna ia heran dan penasaran cahaya apa dan berasal dari mana. Ia langsung berlari turun menuju halaman belakang rumahnya..

_"ka.. kalian.. kalian siapa.. ?" _ sakura melihat sesosok manusia berjubah hitam-hitam keluar dari gudang tak terpakai di belakang rumahnya.

"_ka.. kalian.. kenapa bisa ada disini?" _

Bruk… sakura terjatuh di tanah dalam keadaan tertidur. Karna salah satu dari makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan sakura dan mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke wajah sakura dan seketika itu sakura langsung tertidur.

Tok.. tok.. "_sakura.. sudah jam berapa ini.. kenapa kau belum keluar juga.? Apa kau tidak sekolah?" _ tanya ibu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar sakura.

"_ ibu.. ibu… lihatlah di gudang belakang.. kak sakura tidur disana.. ?" _ datang seorang anak laki-laki berlari kearah ibu sakura.

_"apa? Bagaimana bisa,, ?"_

_"aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku sedang ingin mengambil bolaku.. lalu aku melihat kak sakura disana.. cepat kesana.. "_

_"ayo,,konohamaru… "_

Setelah dibangunkan oleh ibunya. Sakura langsung bergegas siap-siap dan berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepedanya.

"_hish.. sial.. kenapa tadi aku tertidur disana? Aku harus ulangannn… bagaimana kalau aku telat… siaalllll….." _ sakura mengumpat sendiri sambil mengkayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi..

**2 minggu kemudian**

"_sakura .. lihatlah ini.. apa kau sudah lihat gossip terbaru di konoha?" _ ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni yang panjang menutupi mata kirinya.

"_gossip apa sih? Aku tidak suka bergosip-gosip.. membuang waktu saja.. " _jawab sakura acuh

"_hei,, lihat dulu.. kau akan menyesal jika tak melihatnya.. " _ sambil menarik tangan sakura dan memaksanya duduk di bangku ino.

"_hwa.. sakura . bukankah ini berita yang sangat menghebohkan? Mereka benar-benar tampan bukan?"_

_"mm.. " _ sakura hanya diam sambil blushing.

"_ wah.. sakura. Wajah mu merah begitu. Apa kau tertarik pada mereka.. iya kan.. jujurlah.. "_

_"a..apa? tidak.. jangan sembarangan berkomentar. "_

_"mm.. naksir juga gak papa koq.. tapi jangan sampai kau mengincar yang berambut hitam berbaju biru itu yah.. aku tidak akan memaafkannya kalau kau sampai berani-berani menyukai dia.. "_

_"kau ini apa-apaan sih.. gak penting.. sudah akh.. " _sakura beranjak bangun dari kursi ino untuk kembali ke mejanya.

XXXXXXX

"_ ibu .. aku pulang.. "_

_"ya.. cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bantu ibu ke pasar.. "_

_"ok.."_

Setelah berganti pakaian, sakura langsung pergi ke pasar untuk berbelanja.

"_ bibi.. aku mau beli semua yang ada di daftar ini.. "_

_"baiklah.. tunggu sebentar yah… "_

Saat menunggu, sakura menoleh ke arah televisi di toko sayur itu.

**_Lallalallaa .. jreng jreng… lalallaalala… jreng jreng…. _**

_"i.. itu.. mereka… " _

**keren.. mereka keren sekali.. dan.. tampan**…ucap sakura dalam hatinya.

"_ini sakura.. semua pesanan mu.. semuanya…. " _ bibi itu menghentikan bicaranya saat dia melihat sakura yang bengong terpaku melihat acara konser ulangan di televisi.

"_hei,, sakura.. sakura… " _ bibi itu memanggil sakura berkali-kali sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sakura.

"_um.. bibi.. " _sakura akhirnya tersadar dari bengongnya tadi

"_ kau ini .. seperti melihat apa saja. Sampai ku panggil berkali-kali tapi tak menjawab.."_

_"ma..maaf.. ini uangnya. Terima kasih.. "_

_"ya.. sama-sama.. jangan bengong sambil berjalan yah.. "_

_"um.. " _sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Xxxxx

_Mereka.. ternyata mereka… _ sakura berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi di toko sayur.

Tiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn….. wush….

"_akh… " _ sakura terjatuh di jalan karna tiba-tiba saja mobil mewah melintas dengan cepat dihadapannya. Saat dia menoleh kea rah mobil itu, ia melihat kepala seseorang yang berbicara seperti mengucapkan "gommene.. "

"_akh,, sial sekali. Sakit.. untung tidak ada yang terluka. Ibu ku bisa jadi gila kalau aku terluka. "_

_ Xxxxxx_

_"aku pulang.. ibu, ini semua nya sudah aku belikan.. "_

_"ok.. baiklah.. jangan lupa ajari adikmu mengerjakan PR nya. "_

_"ah.. aku lelah.. "_

_"jangan begitu.. cepat lah.. lalu nanti datang untuk makan malam.. " _

_"baik.. "_

_Xxxxxxx_

_"konohamaru,, ayo kerjakan PR mu.. hei, kau sedang apa sih.. ?"_

_"oh,, kak sakura. Ntar dulu kak.. aku sedang menonton siaran ulang __**by star **__ nih.. "_

_" a..apa? by apa?"_

_"by star .. masa gak tahu ci. Bentar lagi habis koq. Sabar yah.. "_

_"eh.. yang pake baju biru dongger itu siapa?"_

_"mana.. ?"_

_"itu yang rambutya hitam.. "_

_"oh.. itu ….._

**Ok.. ini cerita ke empat ku,, semoga jadi lebih baik dari cerita sebelumnya. Arigatou.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Where do you from.. ?**

_"oh,, kak sakura. Ntar dulu kak.. aku sedang menonton siaran ulang __**by star **__ nih.. "_

_"eh.. yang pake baju biru dongger itu siapa?"_

_"itu yang rambutya hitam.. "_

_"oh.. itu ….._

_Xxxx_

_"oh,, itu namanya sasuke kak.. dia anggota yang paling misterius. Jutek. Dingin . dan jarang senyum..mukanya serius mulu kaya orang kebanyakan utang.. "_

_"hah,,masa sih.. kamu ngikutin perkembangan mereka yah?"_

_"iyah.. begitu lah. Walau baru seminggu debut tapi mereka sudah sangat terkenal, music yang mereka mainkan juga sangat enak didenger, gampang diinget lagi.. "_

_"oh.. begitu yah.. bukankah semua laki-laki. Kenapa bisa kau ngefans banget gitu sama mereka?"_

_"mm.. aku gak ngefans sama mereka. Tapi aku mengidolakan yang rambut kuning itu kak. Dia keren banget. Main drum nya juga keren. Baju nya juga aku banget.. pokoknya kalo udah gede aku pengen kaya kak naruto itu.. "_

_"oh,, namanya naruto. Tapi kurasa yang namanya sasuke itu lebih cool dan tampangnya juga lebih cakep . kayak nya.. "_

_"yah, bukan kayanya lagi. Tapi emang ia. Fans ceweknya aja paling banyak." _

_"sudah.. sudah.. ayo mulai mengerjakan PR nya. "_

_"ok.."_

Xxxxxxx

"_hump.. lelahnya. Konohamaru itu bodoh sekali. Masa PR semudah itu tidak bisa dia kerjakan. Aku kan jadi lelah.. " _sakura terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil mengomel sendiri.

Set.. dengan cepat dia mengambil smartphone nya yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya..

"_mm..google search. By star..image..klik.."_

_"mm.. apa ini.. " _ sakura terkejut dan langsung beranjak duduk.

"_ i.. ini.. mereka… hwa…. Mereka keren sekali…. Mmm… mau… ish.. apa sih yang aku pikirin.. kenapa aku jadi seperti orang-orang norak itu.. huft.. anti __**by star" **_

Disekolah, saat sakura membuka pintu terdengar suara yang sangat bising dari dalam kelas.

"_ ih.. ada apa sih ini..?"_

_"hei.. sakura. Cepat kesini.. lihatlah.. mereka akan segera melakukan konser di konoha.. "_

_"apa sih? Siapa? Duh kalian rebut sekali… "_

_"ih.. makanya cepat kemari.. ini __**by star.. **__ bukankah mereka keren sekali.. "_

_"um.. " _sakura hanya diam sambil blushing dan memandangi satu wajah di situ..

_Dia.. akan kemari..? _tanya sakura dalam hatinya sendiri.

"_mm.. baiklah. Pulang sekolah aku akan langsung berburu tiket vip.. aku ingin melihat dari paling depan.. aaa… " _ ino histeris sendiri

"_memangnya sejak kapan tiket itu mulai di jual?"_

_"hari ini jam 7 malam. Apa kau mau ikut?"_

_"mm.. ya baiklah.. kalau kau memaksa.. " _

_"hah..? memangnya siapa yang memaksa. . ?" _ tanya ino heran.

"_hehe.. " _ sakura hanya tersenyum blushing.. dan sepulang sekolah mereka benar-bernar menjadi orang

Pertama yang membeli tiket tersebut.

"_hwa .. sakura.. kita benar-benar beruntung. Kita yang pertama dapat vip. Kita akan duduk di bangku paling depan… senangnya… "_

_"mm.. iyah… "_

**Saat hari hari yang di tunggu mereka datang.**

Dirumah sakura, dikamar sakura terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang sibuk memodif bentuk rambutnya, memilih dress terbaiknya dan berdandan ria.

Taaaraaaa….

Seorang gadis keluar dari kamar itu mengenakan dress biru tua sedikit diatas lutut dan dengan rambut di jepit pita biru kecil serta make up sederhana, tas pink kecil dan juga sepatu biru yang serasi dengan dressnya.

"_um.. akhirnya akku menemukan setelan yang cocok. Hehe.. "_

_"wa.. sakura, kau mau kemana? Hari ini kau cantik sekali..?" _ tanya ayah yang menemuinya di depan kmar

"_aku akan nonton konser music dengan ino.. "_

_"oh, begitu..jangan pulang larut malam yah.. !"_

_" ok.. "_

**DI KONSER **sakura dan ino bertemu di lobby

"_kau ini lama sekali sakuraaa…. " _keluh ino

"_ gommen ino.. aku telat. Tapi belum mulai kan konsernya. "_

_"15 menit lagi akan mulai. Ayo cepat. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan sedetik pun. "_

_"ok.. ayo.."_

XXXXXXX

"_konbawa minna… terima kasih karna telah hadir di konser pertama kami di konoha. Sebelum konser ini dimulai. Saya akan menyampaikan bahwa by star saat ini resmi merubah nama menjadi __** the rozen cruss.. **__baik. Silahkan saksikan penampilan pertama dari the rozen cruss… " _ucap host disaat pembukaan konser.

Prokk.. prokk… semua penontong yang datang langsung bertepuk tangan sambil teriak teriak histeris saat para personel rozen cruss keluar dari balik tirai hitam.

Aaaa…..aaa…aaaa… sugoi…..

Para penonton semakin histeris saat mereka mulai memainkan permainan music mereka… sakura hanya diam terpaku sedangkan ino sangat bersemangat untuk berteriak-teriak.

"_hwa… sakuraaa… bukankah mereka sangat kerennn… aku suka …. "_

_"oh.. "_

_"apanya yang oh.. kau ini. . ayo lah.. "_

_"mm.. iya.. lagunya enak. "_

_"memang iyah. Apa kau mau cd"a? aku punya dua lho.."_

_"mm.. boleh, aku pinjam sebentar."_

_"gak usah.. aku kasih koq.. "_

_"makasih.. "_

_"pulang dari sini kita kerumah ku dulu yah.. _

_"baiklah.. "_

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa terasa konser sudah mencapai puncak acara. Dan the rozen cruss memberikan performance terbaik mereka sebagai ending dari konser meriah di konoha..

"_arigatou gozaimashu buat semua yang sudah hadir di konser malam ini. Sampai jumpa dikonser selanjutnya… "_

_Wooo… prok… prokk… _

Semua penonton berteriak dan bersorak diiringi dengan letusan kembang api yang cantik. Konserpun berakhir..

Ino dan sakura berjalan menuju rumah ino untuk mengambil cd the rozen cruss.

"_wah,, sakura . hari ini benar-benar special. Kau lihat tadi,, sasuke sempat menatap ku. Untungnya kita benar-benar dapat tiket vip.. " _ ino bercerita dengan histerisnya, membuat sakura malas mendengarkannya dan hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"_eh, , ino.. gimana kalo kita ke kedai itu dulu.. " _ sakura menunjuk kea rah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan.

"_eh,, bukan kah itu kedai sochu? Ish,, sakura.. kita mana boleh kesana.. "_

_"ayo lah.. kita kan gak pake seragam. Mana ada yang mengenali kita masih sekolah atau tidak.. "_

_"heh.. kau ini.. baiklah, tapi sebentar saja yah.. hehe.."_

_"tuh kan.. kau juga ingin.. ayo.. kita coba.. hehe"_

Gluk.. glluk…

Segelas

Dua gelas

Tiga gelas

Mereka minum itu sampai tidak merasa bahwa mereka sudah menghabiskan 5 botol sochu..

Bruk…

Pipi sakura dan ino mendarat di meja kedai. Karna terlalu banyak minum, mereka sudah terlelap tidur. Bahkan mereka tidak sempat untuk mabuk.

Dreeettt,,, dreettt…. Terdengar bunyi hp ino yang berdering hingga beberapa kali.

"_anak ini kemana sih? Sudah malam begini belum pulang.. " _ omel ayah ino khawatir di rumah

"_ayah.. coba lah cari sinyal hp nya ino.. "_

_"ya,, baiklah.. "_

Setelah beberapa jam mencari, akhirnya ayah ino menemukan mereka berdua yang tertidur di kedai sochu dan segera membawa mereka ke rumah ino.

"_halo.. ayah sakura.. ini ayahnya ino.. sakura sekarang menginap di rumah ino. "_

_"OH,, baiklah ayah nya ino.. terimakasih karna sudah menghubungi kami.. "_

Pagi pun datang..

"_um.. kenapa kamar ku terlihat berbeda? " _ tanya sakura yang baru bangun kebingungan..

"_ kau sudah bangun sakura?"_

_"ino? Koq kamu pagi-pagi gini udah ada dirumahku..?"_

_"apanya yang dirumah mu..? ini kamarku tahu..apa kamu gak bisa bedain..?"_

_"oh,, iya iyah.. lalu… kenapa aku ada disini.. ? duh pusig banget lagi.. "_

_"Hum.. gara-gara kau aku dimarahi ayah dan ibu.. kita minum-minum hingga habis 5 botol tahu.. "_

_"benarkah..? oh.. gawat. Ayah pasti juga akan membunuhku sesampainya aku dirumah… aku harus segera pulang.."_

_"ya sudah.. ini cd mu.. "_

_"baik.. arigatou.. maaf yah, merepotkanmu.. "_

Sakura langsung bergegas pulang ke rumah. Karna khawatir takut di marahi oleh ayahnya, sepanjang jalan sakura memikirkannya. Hingga ia tidak melihat situasi jalanan saat itu.

Tinnnn…..…

Bruughh…

_"hei.. kau tak apa ?"_

_"m.. k. . kau… "_

Sakura tergeletak di jalan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Where do you from ?**

_"hei.. kau tak apa ?"_

_"m.. k. . kau… "_

Sakura tergeletak di jalan

**"**_Bagaimana? Apa gadis itu tidak apa-apa ? manager itachi?"_

_"tenang lah sasuke.. dia akan segera sadar. Dia hanya mengalami luka kecil dan shock ringan. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. "_

_"mm.. aku hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah selama kami ada disini. "_

_"tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada ku.. "_

_"baiklah. Kau harus mengabari aku ketika dia sudah bangun.. "_

_"oke.. kau pulanglah dulu.. "_

_"baik.. jaanee.."_

Beberapa jam kemudian sakura mulai terjaga dan membuka matanya..

"_ugh.. i.. ini.. sakitt.. "_

_"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tubuh mu? Apa ada yang sakit?"_

_"mm.. ya sedikit.. kau siapa? Aku…"_

_"kau di rumah sakit. Kemarin mobil kami tidak sengaja menabrakmu saat kau menyebrang jalan. Jadi kami membawamu kesini. Apa sudah tidak apa-apa?"_

_"i.. iya.. maaf kau siapa?"_

_"oya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku manager dari the rozen cruss. Itachi uchiha.. "_

_"a.. apa? The rozen cruss?"_

_"iyah.. "_

_Ja..jadi.. aku di tabrak oleh mobil the rozen cruss? _ Sakura bertanya-tanya heran dalam hatinya.

Grekk.. (**suara pintu dibuka)**

"_itachi maneja… hallo.. aku membawakan makanan untuk mu.. "_

_"oh.. kau. Naruto.. arigatou.. "_

_"douteshimashite… wah.. gadis itu sudah bangun?"_

_"iyah.. baru saja"_

_"Hai.. siapa namamu,, nona?"_

_"mm.. wa.. watashi .. sakura. Haruno sakura. Yoroshikune.."_

_"oh.. sakura chan.. watashi namae wa uzumaki naruto. Yoroshikune.. "_

_"um.. " _ sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Dalam pikirannya ia heran **dia benar-benar naruto yang di sukai konohamaru.. ? apanya yang bagus? Kurasa dia benar-benar biasa saja. **

"_hwa.. sakura chan.. ternyata kau manis juga yah?"_

_"a..apa?"_

_"iyah.. kau itu type ku.. kapan-kapan kita dinner yah? Mau pin BB aku gak?"_

_"a..apa? aku gak punya pin BB. Aku gak pake BB, adanya watshapp, line, kakao talk, sama we chat."_

_"oh.. itu juga boleh.. hehehe"_

Mereka berbincang dan saling bertukar nomor handphone. Saat sakura sudah diijinkan untuk pulang, semua anggota the rozen cruss datang ke rumah sakit sasuke, naruto, neji, sasori , gaara dan juga manager itachi.

"_oh,, jadi kau yang tertabrak oleh mobil kami yah? Haruno sakura ? salam kenal. Maaf kami baru mengunjungi mu.. " _ ucap pria berambut merah dan dengan lingkaran mata hitam..

"_tak apa-apa.. salam kenal.. k.. kau?"_

_"aku garaa.. hwa. Masa kau tidak mengenal ku sih? Aku jadi sedih.. !"_

_"maaf.. aku bukan bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku tidak pandai mengingat nama seseorang.. " _

_"oh.. begitu yah.. baiklah bukan masalah.. oya ini neji, sasuke, sasori, naruto dan juga manager kami itachi.. " _sambil menunjuk dan memperkenalkan semua yang ada disitu satu persatu.

"_hei,, biarkan aku mengenalkan diriku sendiri dong.. hai. Nona, aku sasori.. salam kenal. ."_

_"iyah,, salam kenal juga.. "_

_"dan aku neji.. yoroshikune.. "_

_"iya,, neji.. yoroshikune.. "_

_"nah,, semuanya sudah saling mengenal kan dirikan.. ayo kita antar nona sakura ke rumahnya. Kita harus bertemu dan meminta maaf dengan keluarganya. "_

_"tapi manager,, kenapa kita tidak makan-makan dulu.. aku lapar.." _ ucap naruto

"_iyah manager,, biarkan kita makan-makan dulu bersama nona sakura.. yak an sasuke..?" _ ucap garaa mendukung ide naruto

"_mm.. apa itu penting?" _ jawab sasuke dingin

"_hei,, sasuke. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, kau tinggal saja. Kami juga tidak ada yang memaksamu koq.. "_

_"k.. kau… " _ karna kesal sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju naruto..

"_hei.. hei.. sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi ke restoran dan sasuke,, terserah kau ikut atau tidak,.."_

_"tentu saja aku ikut.. kebetulan aku sedang lapar.. "_

_"mm,…" _ sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban sasuke. Sambil blushing tentunya. Dan setelah sakura mengemasi barang-barang nya, mereka langsung menuju restoran tempat mereka biasa memanjakan perut mereka.

Disiapkan nya berbagai jenis makanan dan juga softdrink serta beberapa botol sochu..

_"mm.. maniss… " _ ucap sasori setelah meminum segelas sochu

"_sakura.. ini.. cobalah.. " _ sambil memberikan segelas sochu kepada sakura

"_tidak .. terima kasih.. aku belum boleh minum itu.. "_

_"benarkah? Kenapa tidak?"_

_"ya.. hanya belum boleh saja. Akan tidak baik setelah meminum itu.. " _sakura menolaknya dengan senyuman kecil.

"_baiklah.. sasuke.. kau mau?" _ tawar sasori

"_tidak.. apa kau mau mati disini.. ?" _ tolak sasuke dengan kasar

"_akh.. aku kan hanya ingin menggodamu sedikit. Kenapa kau begitu dingin. Bahkan terhadap kami.. "_

_"diam lah.. aku hanya ingin makan."_

Dengan sangat bersemangat mereka melahap semua makanan yang telah disediakan.

"_baiklah,, sudah larut. Semua makanan juga sudah habis. Ayo kita antar sakura pulang.. " _ ucap itachi kepada semua yang ada disana padahal yang masih tersadar hanyalah sasuke dan sakura..

"_sudahlah manager, mereka memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Biar aku saja yang pergi. Kau urus saja mereka. "_

_"mereka ini benar-benar payah,, setelah makan banyak malah jadi seperti ini. Baiklah sasuke.. tolong yah, kau antar sakura. Sampai depan rumahnya.. "_

_"iyah.. kami pergi.. "_

_"tuan itachi . terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf sudah merepotkan.. "_

_"iya sama-sama. Maaf membuatmu pulang sendiri. Sampaikan salam ku pada orang tua mu yah.. "_

_"baiklah.. sampai jumpa,, "_

_"iyah.. hati-hati .."_

Sasuke akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya setelah meminum segelas air. Dan pergi mengantar sakura dengan motor yang biasa di kendarainya.. beberapa saat mereka telah sampai di rumah sakura.

"_mm.. kita sudah sampai.. kau mau mampir dulu.. ?"_

_"iyah.. aku ingin menyampaikan pesan itachi yang cerewet ituh.. "_

_"hehe.. ya.. masuklah.. "_

Sakura membukakan pintunya dan tiba-tiba dilihatnya sang ayah, ibu dan juga konohamaru yang berdiri dengan tegaknya sambil membawa peralatan rumah tangga (sapu,payung , dan juga panci)

"_ka.. kalian apa-apaan? " _ dengan wajah shock dan gerakan menangkis dari sakura.

"_selamat malam.. " _ ucap sasuke sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya

"_ka..kau.. kau kan sasuke dari the rozen cruss.. be..benar kan..?" _ ucap konohamaru bergetar karna merasa begitu terkejut melihat artis terkenal ada didepan rumahnya..

"_ma..masuk lah nak sasuke.. " _ ucap ibu sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat ramah

"_terima kasih.. " _sasuke mendahului sakura untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Bugh..

"_a..au… ibu apa-apaan sih. Mereka tega sekali. Seperti baru liat artis saja. " _ omel sakura karna keningnya menabrak pintu yang secara mendadak ditutup oleh ibunya sakura yang terpesona dengan sasuke.

"_sial.. mereka bahkan langsung lupa ingatan bahwa aku ada disini.. apa-apaan ini.. " _ dengan wajah sebal sakura langsung menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan keluarganya sedang asik mengobrol dan memandangi sasuke..

"_aku kesini hanya ingin mengantar sakura, kemarin dia tertabrak oleh mobil kami dan dirawat dirumah sakit ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari kami semua serta manager kami. kami sangat menyesal atas hal tersebut." _Ucap sasuke menjelaskan kronologi kemarin dengan sangat sopan

"_tak apa.. sakura itu kuat koq. "_ ucap ayah sakura santai

"_hwa.. sasuke nii chan,, ternyata kau orang yang sangat sopan yah.. " _ ucap konohamaru kagum

"_mm.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.. "_

_"kenapa terburu-buru.. kau menginap saja.. ini kan sudah malam.."_

_"tidak.. lebih baik aku pulang saja. Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian.." _ saat beranjak untuk pergi

Brugh.. sasuke terjatuh di lantai..

Mendengar suara yang aneh sakura langsung turun ke ruang tamu..

"_ayah.. ibu,. Suara apa tadi..?" _ sakura lalu melihat ke lantai dan melihat sasuke yang terbaring..

"_sasuke.. ibu.. dia kenapa?"_

_"ibu juga tidak tahu, cepat bawa dia kekamar tamu.. " _ sakura dan ayahnya bergegas membawa sasuke dan sakura merawat sasuke yang berwajah sangat merah..

"_m.. kenapa bau alcohol.. apa dia mabuk? Bukannya tadi dia tidak minum sama sekali..?" _setelah selesai merawat sasuke, sakura kembali kekamarnya untuk tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarnya..

Jam 2 dini hari

Cklek.. (suara orang membuka pintu)

"_mm… siapa? Apa sudah pagi?" _ucap sakura terbangun mendengar suara orang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya samar-samar seseorang yang berjalan pelan kearah tempat tidurnya. Setelah setengah sadar sakura memperhatikan orang tersebut yang semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan dirinya.. hinga jarak menunjukkan 20 cm.

"_sasu…." _Sakura langsung terdiam dan dengan mata terbuka lebar serta mulut yang tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya..

**_Still wait for next chapter_**


End file.
